The present invention relates to an inflatable endless swimming ring and particularly to an improvement designed to prevent distortion and deformation, to secure safety of operation and stability of the ring for multipurpose utilization.
A conventional inflatable swimming ring is not only unstable in operation, but also the pressure in said ring tends to become unbalanced leading to distortion and deformation.
The present invention substantially eliminates the above-mentioned defects and allows the user to do other actions like photographying and emergency rescue in the water.